


Poor Unfortante Souls

by Sephirotha



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starring Ciel as Ariel!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Unfortante Souls

Ciel, the young merboy, followed Ronald, the lone eel, towards a large rock formation that resembled a porcupine fish. He hesitated in front of it, turning back slightly as he warily eyed the entrance.  
“This way,” Ronald encouraged with a grin.  
Ciel cautiously followed him into the entrance, wary not to get caught in the seaweed. He wrinkled his nose in disgust as he approached tiny creatures leering at him and staring up at him with their beady eyes that rested in hollow sockets. One lunged and tied its neck around one of his slender wrists, making him let out a gasp of surprise and jerk his wrist out of its grip.  
“Come in, come in, my child,” a voice beckoned him around the corner “We mustn’t lurk in doorways.”  
Ciel turned the corner warily and saw a large conch shell where Sea Witch Grell slipped out of.  
“It’s rude!” she stated, landing on her red tentacles gracefully “One might question your upbringing.”  
Ciel looked really wary as he slowly approached her while she settled herself in front of her vanity.  
“Now, then,” she said as two strands of her long red hair rose and took two cone shell shaped bottles then sprayed mousse all over the rest of her hair “you’re here, because you have a thing for this human, this prince fellow. Not that I blame you. He is quite a catch, isn’t he?”  
She chuckled whilst rubbing the mousse into her hair then she turned to Ciel briefly and gave a knowing wink to him. She picked up a small clam and squeezed it to exposed the red substance inside.  
“Well, angelfish, the solution to your problem is simple,” she said before pausing to apply the substance on her lips and popped them experimentally once they were a nice deep red colour “The only way to get what you want is to become a human yourself.”  
Ciel paused and stared at her through the reflection of the mirror, giving her a disbelieving look.  
“Can you do that?” he asked.  
A wide grin spread across Grell’s face as she looked at Ciel.  
“My dear, sweet child,” she said clasping her hands together and turning to him “That’s what I do.”  
She got up and swam over to the young merboy.  
“It’s what I live for,” she said with an exaggerated tone “To help unfortunate merfolk, like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to…”  
She ran a finger up Ciel’s pale throat and off his chin. Ciel turned away, disgusted and watched as she swum upwards.  
“I admit that in the past I’ve been a nasty,” she sang as Ronald swum up to her, coiling around her slender body “They weren’t kidding when they called me, well, a witch.”  
Ronald sniggered before swimming away.  
“But you’ll find that nowadays, I’ve mended all my ways,” Grell recited as she came down in front of Ciel “Repented, seen the light and made a switch. True? Yes…”  
She leaned in too close to Ciel who moved away with a repelled scowl.  
“And I fortunately know a little magic,” she moved to a stand, tapping the top so it would crack open “It’s a talent that I always have possessed. And here lately, please don’t laugh, I use it on behalf of the miserable, lonely and depressed.”  
She summoned two visions of merfolk, a skinny man and an overweight woman.   
“Pathetic,” she said discretely to Ronald who nodded in agreement “Poor unfortunate souls in pain, in need… This one longing to be thinner, that one wants to get the girl and do I help them?”   
She clicked her fingers, making both merfolk beautiful and letting them embrace each other.  
“Yes, indeed,” she grinned “Those poor unfortunate souls, so sad, so true…”  
Meanwhile, Bard, the crab and Finnian the flounder fish appeared by the entrance of her lair, Finnian shaking in fright. They began to go through into the lair, cautious to stay away from the creatures that tried to stop them.   
“They come flocking to my cauldron crying ‘Spells, Grell Sutcliff, please!’ And I help them. Yes, I do.”  
She grinned widely before pulling a grim face.  
“Now it’s happened once or twice, someone couldn’t pay the price and I’m afraid I had to rake ‘em ‘cross the coals…”  
She wiped a hand and the happy couple shrunk into poor helpless creatures. The bowl closed up afterwards.   
“Yes, I’ve had the odd complaint,” Grell said as she picked off a pink seaweed strand that grew from the ceiling and covered her head with it “but on the whole I’ve been a saint. To those poor unfortunate souls…”  
She looped around her hips and rubbed it back and forth, her shadow towering over the poor souls that she had already reaped in. Ciel watched as they cowered before her and flinched when Grell grabbed him with the seaweed and pulled him close.  
“Now, here’s the deal,” she said whilst guiding him to the bowl and opening it up “I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days. Got that? Three days!”  
When Ciel’s attention was focused on her previous clients, she grabbed his chin with one of her red tentacles and turned his head to her sharply.  
“Now listen, this is important,” she said and summoned up images from her bowl “Before the sun sets on the third day you’ve got to get dear old princie to fall in love with you. That is, he’s got to kiss you. Not just any kiss, the kiss of true love.”  
Ciel watched intently as he absorbed the information eagerly. Finnian and Bard came around the corner and watched as Grell explained the consequences after the third day.  
“If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day,” Grell continued “you’ll remain human permanently. But if he doesn’t you’ll turn back into a merboy and…”  
Ciel watched as the images suddenly disappeared and Grell leered over him.   
“You belong to me.”  
“No, Young Master!” Bard shouted but Ronald, quick as a flash, coiled his body around both him and Finnian, silencing them.  
“Have we got a deal?” Grell asked as she grabbed Ciel’s chin and turned him towards her.  
Ciel paused as he stared into space.  
“If I become human, I’ll never be with my father or sisters again…” he said, looking away unsurely.  
“That’s right…” Grell hummed as she rested her cheek on her fist then laughed “but you’ll have your man. Life’s full of tough choices, isn’t it?”  
She chuckled and sighed.   
“Oh,” she said and held up a finger “and there is one more thing. We haven’t discussed the subject of payment. You can’t get something for nothing, you know.”  
“But I don’t have any-” Ciel started but was silenced as one of Grell’s tentacles pressed itself onto his mouth.  
“I’m not asking much,” Grell interrupted “Just a token really, a trifle. You’ll never even miss it. What I want from you is…”   
She placed a finger under his chin and leaned in close.  
“Your voice.”  
“My voice?” Ciel placed a hand on his throat.  
“You’ve got it, sweetcakes,” Grell grinned “No more talking, singing. Zip!”  
“But without my voice, how can I-?”  
“You have your looks,” Grell interrupted “Your pretty face. And don’t underestimate the importance of…”  
She began swaying her hips from side to side.  
“Body language! Ha!”  
She began climbing to a cupboard above her.  
“The men up there don’t like a lot of blabber,” she explained “They think a boy who gossips is a bore!”  
She opened it and began rifling through her bottles and other ingredients.   
“Yes, on land it’s much preferred for young boys not to say a word and after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?”  
She began throwing ingredients over to her bowl and they pooled together to make a potion.   
“Come on, they’re not all that impressed with conversation! True gentlemen avoid it when they can. But they dote and swoon and fawn on a young boy who’s withdrawn, it’s he who holds his tongue, who gets his man!”  
She pulled a tongue out of a small pot and threw it into the mixture, enticing a small explosion.  
“Come on, you, poor unfortunate soul! Go ahead! Make your choice! I’m a very busy woman and I haven’t got all day it won’t cost much…”   
As she passed the bowl, an image of Prince Sebastian appeared in front of Ciel who swooned slightly at the sight of him.  
“Just your voice!”  
The image was abruptly replaced with Grell’s wide grin, causing Ciel to recoil backwards in shock.  
“You poor unfortunate soul,” Grell sung as she grabbed a passing jellyfish and threw the poor thing into the mixture “It’s sad, but true.”  
A golden contract with a pen appeared before Ciel.  
“If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet, you've got to pay the toll. Take a gulp and take a breath, and go ahead and sign the scroll!”  
Grell discretely turned to Ronald.  
“Listen, Ronald, now I’ve got him, boy!” she whispered excitedly “The boss is on a roll!”  
Ciel took one glance at the pen as she leaned over him while Finnian and Bard watched in horror.  
“This poor, unfortunate soul!”  
Ciel grabbed the pen and closed his eye while signing on the dotted line. It quickly disappeared into Grell’s hand who grinned widely, showing off his large pointed teeth.  
“Beluga, Sevruga. Come winds of the Caspian Sea!” she began chanting as smoke and currents circled them “Larynxis, Glossitis, Et max Laryngitis La voce to me!”  
Two large hands appeared behind her as she grinned at Ciel.  
“Now, sing.”  
Ciel took in a deep breath and began to sing.  
“Keep singing!” Grell encouraged as the hands went forward, one going down Ciel’s throat to grab the glowing orb that was his voice.  
When Ciel realised he had lost his voice, he grasped his throat in horror as it retreated into Grell’s red shell that she wore around her neck. Grell began laughing as smoke grew out of the bowl and grabbed Ciel, entrapping him in a golden cocoon. Grell’s laughter echoed throughout her lair as Ciel’s tail split into two legs and he was left underwater, thrashing about in surprise as he realised he couldn’t breathe underwater anymore. Finnian and Bard grabbed him and rapidly swum him up to the surface where he took a large gulp of air and was taken to the nearby shore.


End file.
